The Highlander: Forbidden Love
by Devon-Raye-Carter
Summary: The rules of immortality have changed. If your in a different clan than the one you love your not allowed to be together. See what happened between Ducan MacLeod and Melanie Chambers Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**The Highlander: Forbidden Love**_

" I was born 400 years ago in the highlands of Scotland. I am IMORTAL, and I am not alone. Now is the time of the gathering, when the stroke of a sword will release the power of the quickening. In the end, there can be only one." Mac thought as he walked down the street before he heard me scream.

"No! Go away, leave me alone!" I screamed running through the rain. "What do you want?" I kept running trying to get away from what was chasing me. I ran out of the light and into an ally between two buildings, rain was still soaking me as I stopped to catch my breath, it felt like the only thing following me was death.

I fell to my knees coughing, I couldn't breath. I got my breath and stood up to find that the devil was standing right in front of me ready to attack. I screamed again backing away from the devil, I had bad luck, I backed right into a dead end, no way out what so ever.

The devil held up his sword, just as he brought it down a man jumped in front of me stopping the devil from getting my head. He struck the devil in his arm and he fell to the ground. The man that helped me told me to hide behind a bunch of garbage cans so he could fight the monster and not have to worry about me getting hurt.

The devil got up and started to fight. They were going at it like there was no end, both being cut but no hesitation to keep fighting. The man threw the devils sword and caught it, he held both of them to the devils chest, then raised them and cut off the devils head throwing out the sword and putting his own in his coat.

I got up and started to walk toward the man to see if he was okay. Just as I got there he fell to his knees screaming in pain as lightning started to flow into his body. I ran back to the garbage cans in fright, hiding my head in my hood of my sweater.

He got up and walked over to my hiding place holding out a hand as if nothing ever happened. I grabbed his hand and he helped me out giving me an evil look with a nice smile.

"Are you all right?" He asked, "Let me walk you home" He continued catching me as I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him as he helped me off my knees. "I think I can get home just fine on my own! Thank you for saving my life."

"Okay fine. Suits yourself" He said turning away starting to walk somewhere. "If your head gets cut off and you die and all of your knowledge and power goes into someone else, he or she could kill a lot of people".


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever" I said to him walking the other way "Awwwwwwww, what's that sound?" I screamed running to the man grabbing his arm, hiding behind him. He pulled out his sword jolting around looking for whatever made the noise.

"There it is again!" I cried as the sound got closer and closer to us. "Get rid of it, please" I said still hiding behind him.

He put away his sword and started laughing at me for no reason. "Your scared of a raccoon?" He faced me again still laughing.

"No!" I yelled "It was just, it scared me" I told him grabbing his hand starting to walk to my house. "You're the one who pulled out your sword!" I laughed nudging him.

A few minutes passed by and everything was silent: the streets, the people walking down the streets and us. We got to the doorstep of my house and I decided to break the silence.

"So, My names Melanie, I'm from Toronto. I moved here about three years ago" I said as I unlocked the door.

"You're not from New York! I knew it!" He said smiling. "I'm from here and there, and my name is Duncan MacLeod, I moved here a very, very long time ago".

"Well thank you for saving my life Duncan" I said opening my door "Would you like to come in for a while?" I asked hugging him. "I mean for coffee or tea or something?".

"Yes. Yes I would" He said following me inside. "You have a nice place, so neat and tidy" He said taking off his boots.

"Thanks I try my best, you never know when someone's going to drop in". I walked into the kitchen to start the coffee maker. "Make yourself at home".

"Thank you" he said sitting down on my couch. "Why did you move to New York? I mean didn't you like Toronto?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come here for the longest time". I answered him walking into the living room "I'm a fashion designer now and most of my stuff gets sold here instead of Toronto".

Again minutes of silence passed by, both of us just looking around the house. I started to get cold so I took the blanket from the top of the couch and put it over me. Duncan took the other half and put it over him. As he did that I looked into his deep brown eyes and fell completely 'head over heals' for him.


	3. Chapter 3

We started to move in closer for a kiss, it worked, we kissed. As we were kissing he started to push me down on the couch, I didn't hesitate to let him. We somehow made our way to my bedroom, as I closed my door, MacLeod laid down on my bed. I got on the bed and sat on him, one leg on each side. I started to unbutton his shirt and move my hands up and down his chest.

His eyes were looking up and down my body, they stopped on my chest. He sat up and I lifted up my arms and he took off my shirt and threw it on the floor.

After he threw my shirt I took his off and threw it across the room. He put his arms around me and started kissing my neck.

"Make love to me MacLeod" I whispered in his ear wrapping my arms around him. I pushed him back down, he looked at me a little confused. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He asked grabbing my hands before I was able to undo the button of his pants, "I mean it, are you sure?"

"Positive" I pulled my hands out from under his and pushed his hands away and undid his pants. As I was taking off my pants he was taking off his boxers.

He picked me up off the floor from where I was standing and laid me down on the bed. He laid on top of me thrusting his penis inside of me. It was obviously my first time because I was moaning in pain but also in pleasure.

The next morning I woke up early and let MacLeod sleep in as I got dressed and left for work. I opened the door and stepped out, just as I closed the door and turned around a man stood in front of me.

"Hello Melanie" He said pulling out a sword from his jacket, "I've been waiting for you" He lifted the sword over his head looking me right in the eyes.

"Don't even think about it Kell" Duncan said walking in front of me not letting Jacob Kell from the Clan Kell hurt me.

"Stay out of this Highlander!" He yelled, "This is none of your concern" He pushed Duncan out of the way and cut my arm with his sword.

"NOOO! Melanie!" Duncan ran over to my side and ripped off a part of his coat and wrapped it around my arm where the wound was. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think" I said as he helped me up " Just in a lot of pain" I held my arm putting more pressure on the wound. "Duncan look out" I pushed him out of the way just like Kell did but I went with him.

"Don't be afraid Melanie, this wont hurt a bit" He walked over to where I was laying unconscious. The sword above his head once more. Duncan was able to get the final cut. Then he ran over to me and carried me into my house and whipped my forehead with a cold cloth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Duncan is that you?" I said opening my eyes scared to see who was helping me "what happened?" I sat up quickly, looking around.

"It's me, you're okay Mel, no one can hurt you now that I'm with you." He said holding me close to him so I wouldn't be as scared as I was before "I have something to tell you".

"You can tell me anything MacLeod" I said pulling away looking him in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm, I'm an." He started "I'm not who you think I am, I'm different from normal people, I lived a long life and.. I'm"

"I'm late for work, I'm sorry MacLeod but I really really have to go or I'm going to be fired and I need this job or I won't be able to keep my house." I got off the couch and left giving Duncan a huge hug and a long kiss goodbye.

"And I'm alone once more" Duncan said as he waved goodbye. "Why is it always me?" He asked himself as he put on a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt. He left my house and went to work.

Of course hours went by without MacLeod and I seeing each other. I missed him so much and I really wanted to go but I couldn't, I had to work. I had to design for about 2 hours then I had to go to work at the café where I worked part time for extra money so I could keep my house and not have to move.

I was so tired of all this work and I wanted to see Duncan MacLeod for so long that I just gave up and left the café leaving my friends behind not saying one word of where I was off to.

"Hello?" I asked quietly walking into Duncan's office "Is anyone here?" I looked around the place thinking "_This is where Duncan lives?… or is there another floor to this place." _

All that was there was a small gym where a man was standing looking at me asking me if I was looking for Mac but I was too busy staring off into space I didn't even hear him or notice he was there.

"Um excuse me Miss, are you looking for Mac.?" He asked, "I'm Richie Ryan. He's upstairs I'll get him for you just wait here." He said as he ran up the stairs calling Duncan's name.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you" I said loud enough for him to hear me as I watched him run up the stairs. He looked at me and smiled still yelling for Duncan.

"Hey Mac" Richie said as he finally got Mac's attention "There's a really pretty lady looking for you downstairs".

"Oh yeah?" MacLeod asked sounding a little sarcastic. "What does she look like?"

"Um.. She has shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and she's wearing a café uniform, I think she just got off work."

"Are you sure Richie?" Duncan said looking a little confused. "I need more detail. What's her name.. did she tell you?"

"No. Not exactly, I can ask her if you want" Richie said walking over to the stairs "I mean it, I will cause if you don't know her I'm gonna ask her out..She's so HOT."

"Yeah. Okay Richie, you don't even know the girl and your gonna ask her out.. ha ha ha" Mac laughed as he followed Richie down the stairs to find out who was looking for him.

"I found him" Richie told me as I saw Mac following him. "He wanted me to ask you what your name is."

"Melanie!" Duncan smiled as he pulled me in for a hello kiss. "What are you doing here? How did you know I even lived here?"

"I didn't. I thought you only worked here" I told him as I kissed him again "I kind of followed you here one day before I knew you. I was told that this place was for sale so I came to see what it was like and I saw you unlock the door so I left not knowing you worked and lived here"

"Oh, so your some sort of stalker now!" Duncan asked sarcastically. "It's okay I still love you" He said looking at me, then at Richie as if he wanted some privacy, just the two of us, alone like the night before.

"Um, oh yeah I've got to go out now, I have some work to do" Richie said looking at MacLeod smiling "It was nice meeting you Miss…"

"Chambers, but you can call me Melanie. It was nice meeting you too Richie" I said as I shook his hand. As he was leaving, I had a weird thought about him, when I shook his hand it felt cold, really cold as if he was dead, I knew he wasn't because he looked very much alive to Duncan and myself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Melanie?. Are you all right?" Duncan asked me as I watched Richie run down the stairs from Duncan's apartment and onto his motorcycle. "Melanie!"

"Huh. Yeah I'm fine" I answered as I followed Mac into his office. "So, you have a nice place too, a fun place to work-out in". I said quickly trying to make conversation.

"Hun, something's wrong and your not telling me about it" Duncan said looking me in the eyes making me feel insecure. "You know you can tell me anything you want. You can always talk to me"

"I was just thinking about last night" I lied quickly. "How it felt so right and how safe I feel when I'm around you".

"Mel, that's not what you were thinking. I know, you were thinking about Richie weren't you?" He asked, as I backed up from him feeling like I was going to be punished for what I was about say.

"Yes I was, but not in that kind of way" I said my voice shaking. "It's just that when I shook his hand it was so cold, like he was dead".

"I understand, you were a little frightened by the coldness of Richie's hand" he said, coming closer to me as he talked, "And you thought, _I wonder why his hand was so cold when I shook It, _right?"

"Yeah something like that" I said as Duncan cornered me in his office. I can admit I was afraid of what he was going to do because of that evil look he gets in his eyes but all he did was kiss me. At least I was safe, for then anyway.

Hours passed MacLeod and I talking and laughing, kissing and hugging. It was getting late and neither one seemed to care at all, we were having way to much fun to think of anything else except each other and the stories we were telling.

After a while, Duncan and I decided to watch a movie because we were getting bored of telling stories. So _he_ said. I thought it was because we had nothing really to say anymore, for once I was all talked out.

I fell asleep on his couch. I woke up the next morning in his room, on his bed, with him sleeping beside me. It was finally Saturday, meaning neither of us had to work, we got to spend the whole day together. Since Mac was still sleeping I decided to sleep in as well, I put my arm around him and cuddled up close, really close. Well I though he was asleep but when I put my arm around him he held my hand and kissed it and said the five words that made me fall for him all over again.. "I love you Melanie Chambers".

"I love you too Duncan MacLeod" I said kissing him and cuddling even closer to him than I already was. It felt so special to be loved by him, I mean I have been in love before but not like this. This was really different I never loved anyone as much as I loved Duncan.


	7. Chapter 7

We spent the whole weekend together, no interruptions by anyone, no one trying to kill me, OR Duncan. It felt great to be with him, even though he never asked me to go out with him. Ever since the night when he saved my life we were going out, and not just because we had sex. Because we loved each other, more than life itself.

Sometimes people spend their whole life searching for the right person, and sometimes they find them sooner than they think. That's what happened between MacLeod and I. We went out for about two or three months and then he asked me to marry him.

I flipped out when he got down on one knee and said "Melanie, I love you very much and I would love nothing more than if you would marry me". I admit I over reacted just a little bit by saying yes and grabbing him about one million times kissing him not giving him any time to put the ring on my finger. Eventually I calmed down and let him put the ring on, it was so beautiful.

One night after Duncan and I played for a while (if you get my drift). We colluded up and talked about what we thought our lives were going to be like with each other. I don't know what it was, but when I mentioned kids, he tried to avoid the question as if he was keeping something from me.

I though back on all the times we "played" and not once did I remember seeing him put on a condom. Of course I though it was really strange, because I never got pregnant once, not once.

I started to talk to Richie about it and he wouldn't tell me anything, I couldn't get anything out of him at all. Wow! What great help he was. I also talked to my friends about it, and they had no clue why he kept avoiding the question. Then my friend Amy said "Hey, maybe he's sterile and can't have kids."

It was a good point and maybe it was true, but there was only one way to find out, and that was to ask MacLeod. To tell you the truth I felt a little bit afraid to ask him and thought it was a stupid question and he might get upset with me.

As Amy, Mandy, Melody and I were serving people in the café, talking about Mac and they're boyfriends, MacLeod came in with flowers surprising me. I was so happy and all my friends were looking at us and thought it was so cute that Mac bought me flowers.

I took a twenty-minute break so I could talk to him about the children situation. I started off by saying. " Mac I'm sorry for asking you this but I need to know, do you love me?" I looked him in the eyes as mine started to fill up with tears.


	8. Chapter 8

"Of course I love you Melanie, why wouldn't I?" He asked "I love you more than life itself. I don't know how to prove it to you but it's true, I would die for you and you know that, I almost have many times."

"I know it's true and you don't have to prove it to me Duncan, and I know you would do anything for me. But I need to know this one thing" I hesitated, not a good thing for me to do at all. "Why are you still avoiding the children question?"

"Melanie! I told you many times, I'm afraid to have children, I'm afraid I'm going to be a bad father." He said grabbing both of my hands, as if he was trying to cover up a lie.

"Mac, I know that's not true and I know that because…. I thought about the times we had sex and I don't remember you ever putting on a condom, and I'm still not pregnant, just tell me one thing, are you sterile?"

"What? No of course not. And if you really wanna know the truth about the reason why I can't have children, I'll tell you… I'm, I'm, yes I am sterile. I didn't want to tell you is because I thought you would get upset with…" I cut him off by kissing him to let him know that I wasn't upset with him at all.

My break was over, and Duncan went home. Cassy, Mandy and Amy left too. I was alone and it was starting to get dark out as I sat in the window seat watching the sun go down, bringing all the beautiful colors go with it. The time finally came for me to close the café.

I took the keys and walked to the front door and locked it, then I grabbed my jacket and my bag and left going out the back door. It was really dark because it was in an ally way where the lights are never needed, except when I'm in them.

I jolted around as I heard heavy breathing behind me as I was walking out of the ally onto the sidewalk in front of the café and the other closed stores on Holly's crest. It was a small street, no houses on it, only stores. Closed stores.

I started to feel like something was going to happen to me, I was right. I don't know what happened exactly. But I do know that I turned around and got hit on the head by a baseball bat or something, and I got knocked out by it and I woke up tied up to a chair in a basement with three or four men watching me.

I felt like I was drugged up because when I opened my eyes it was all blurry. The only thing I could see was a blurry figure standing in front of me looking up and down my body as if he was going to untie me and rape me.

"Untie her" I heard another voice say close by. Just as the man started to untie me my vision got clearer. "Come here Melanie, I want to talk to you. And don't try any funny stuff or I will kill you right now right there."


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you? And why did you bring me here" I asked curiously. "Please tell me what I did to deserve this, I have to get home" I said trying to get away from the man that had cornered me up against a brick wall.

"Melanie…I will never hurt you, you are way too precious to me and I could never dream of doing anything to hurt you." The man said as he turned my head toward him. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. "Open your eyes Melanie, you know you want too."

So I didn't get hurt I opened them slowly to see my ex boyfriend standing right in front of me. "Cole? How are you alive, I though you got killed in that car accident three months ago." I said, shaking in dis-belief.

"I have come back to claim what is rightfully mine" he said pulling my body close to his. "I love you Melanie, I always have and I always will." He said moving in for a kiss.

"It was over a long time ago Cole, there is no you and me anymore.. you left me for some whore who has cheated on you at least twenty times and you know it!" I screamed turning my head away from him so he kissed my cheek instead of my lips. "I told you I never wanted to see you again.. and I still don't!" I pulled my body back from his to find that I only moved about 1 cm until I was straight up against the wall.

"Well you had your wish for a while Mel, but I came back, I was never dead, I can not die." He said rubbing up against me. "You can't get away from me. You love me" He grabbed my head and again turned it toward him but before I could say anything he kissed me passionately.

"Get off me Cole. I'm engaged and happy now, and to tell you the truth… I was never happy with you! I just stayed because I was scared to be a……" I said covering my mouth with my hands so I wouldn't get punished as badly as I would have if I finished. "I'm sorry Cole, but it's over. I no longer want to see you."

I can admit I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out until after Cole and his buddies left. I really really don't want to say what happened but there is also another reason why I cried… before Cole left he slapped me right across my face, I had a hand mark across my right cheek stopping right before my eye.

I guess it's usual for males to get upset, but at the same time it's usual for female to cry over stupid things, like break ups. But I had a reason this time, a real good one too. I was locked up in a basement of some sort thinking that no one will ever find me until I was dead.

I searched my pocket for my cell phone, what luck I had, they took it. Then I noticed that one of the men left their phone on the table where they were playing cards. I quickly ran over to the table and picked up the phone…_ come on please work.. _I though as I turned it on. The phone beeped as I dialed Mac's number…_pick up, c'mon Mac please pick up._


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said, it sounded like Duncan has just woken up from a deep sleep. "Hello? Who's there?" the voice said again.

"Mac?" I asked nervously. "I need help" I said starting to cry.. "I was kidnapped by my ex boyfriend Cole Richards" I cried tears flowing down my cheeks like water works.

"Melanie?" He asked "Where are you, did he hurt you? Because if he did I'll kill him." He said angrily. "You have to have some clue where you are. What does it look like?"

" He hit me Mac… right across my face" I told him.. "But I'm locked up in a basement or something. I tried to get out but I couldn't" I said looking around the room for another way out. "Wait a minute, there's a small window I can probably break open and climb out of" Not thinking I hung up the phone and took a chair and a small stool. I stood on the chair and started hitting the window with the stool. The window broke and I slid out trying to be as silent as possible.

As I got up and wiped the dirt from my cloths I looked around for an idea of where I was. I followed the building around the corner and down to the sidewalk. The lights were dimly lit, and the street was abandoned.

I started to walk home knowing where I was, it would only take me about three minutes to get to MacLeod's, I was right about three minutes. It was really weird because usually when you kidnap someone your suppose to take them away from pretty much all humanity. But these people were really stupid, I can't believe I ever dated Cole.

I unlocked his door to his house and started to walk into the gym area. As soon as I walked in Mac held a sword up to my neck…. He didn't know it was me, but he knew someone was in his house although I didn't make any noise what so ever.

"Please don't kill me… I'll give you anything you want!" I screamed not knowing it was him. "Please, just don't kill me" I cried again.

"Melanie?" Mac asked "What happened to you, are you okay, how did you get out, where were you?" He asked nervously as if I was almost dead, and as he turned on the light.

"Mac, calm down, I'm fine, just scared." I said walking up the stairs going into his house. " How did you know someone was in your house when I didn't make any noise?" I asked, as I changed in my pj's.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just had a feeling" He said taking off his shirt "So are you commin to bed now?" He said with a _'lets play' _look in his eyes.

I laid down on top of him, and started to make out with him for a while before we actually played. But before we did…he stopped me and asked me something, I didn't hear so all I said was yes, lucky for me it was a yes or no answer, I just hope I said the right one.

The next morning I went out to see an old friend of mine, Katana (another immortal, but I don't know). I've know him ever since I was fifteen years old, he has always looked the same, it's like he never ages or change his looks unless he cuts his hair.

When I told Duncan about him he sort of flipped out and wouldn't allow me to see him again.

"No Melanie, you can not go and see him, he's evil and he'll try to kill you!" He said with a little bit of a yell in his voice. "I forbid you to see him!"

"You cant forbid me to see my friends Duncan, you don't evan know him so don't talk about people you don't know, and he will never hurt me!" I yelled back at him grabbing my coat and purse off the table and walking out the door slamming it behind me.

After Mac and I fought he left and went to Joe's bar, I have no clue how long they've known each other for but he's always there talking to Joe about stuff he can but wont tell me. It doesn't really bother me because I talk to Richie about stuff I can but won't tell Mac.

Well Duncan was complaining to Joe, I was having the time of my life with Brad Katana. I know it's normal for friends to have fun together but Brad was overdoing it, I've never had so much fun in my life, evan when I'm with MacLeod.

After a day full of fun Brad and I went to a movie and dinner, and then we went back to his house to catch up on things we've missed over the years (don't worry nothing happened we just talked!).

I started to get really tired and wanted to go home but Brad said I was way too tired to drive home so he let me stay there over night. I don't totally know why but when I was asleep Katana put a knife right in me and pulled it out as blood pored out of me and my eyes closed and I stopped breathing. This probably makes you think how I'm alive to tell the story of my life, well about ten minutes later I woke up and looked around wondering how I was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

"Brad, I never should have came her, I knew Mac was right about you!" I screamed getting off the couch and running out of his house. " I wish I knew how I came back to life" I thought to myself crying as I got the keys to my car out of my purse.

"Melanie, I hate to tell you this but you are know longer a _normal _human, you're an immortal. You can't die unless you get decapitated and that won't be too long before you die" he yelled out after me. "Oh yeah and one more thing, Your now Melanie Chambers Katana of the clan Katana, you can no longer be with Duncan MacLeod, because immortals of other clans can not be together or one of them will have to die."

I looked back at him and opened my car door, got in and started it, as I drove down the street it started to poor rain and I started thinking back on what Katana said to me and started to cry.

I got to Mac's house, unlocked the door and went in. As I walked up the stairs still crying, in Mac's room I changed my clothes and lied down in bed with him facing the other way not saying one word to Duncan, because in the morning when he was out I was going to pack all my things and leave.

As the sun rose I looked over at MacLeod, he was sleeping soundly like always, I rubbed my eyes and decided it was time to leave. I opened the closet door, grabbed my bag, and started to pack it with all my things and my clothes.

I really felt bad for leaving so I left a note on his nightstand right on top of the phone knowing he would see it.

Around eight o'clock his alarm went off, he got up and turned it off seeing the note. He grabbed it and the note said.

_Mac. I'm so sorry for not believing you about Katana, you were right about him. I know your wondering why I left, it's because Katana killed me.. He said I'm now Melanie Chambers Katana from the Klan Katana, and two immortals from different Klan's can't be together. I'm so sorry Mac, and I still LOVE you._

_Melanie Chambers_ _Katana_

_P.S. I was really hoping my last name would be MacLeod and yes now I know your secret and why you can't have children, immortals can't unless they adopt one. I'm gonna miss you Mac. You will be in my heart from now and forever more._

About three hours passed by as I was driving to the airport to get a plane ticket home to Toronto. I didn't want to go but I really had no choice, either I could die, stay and marry Mac and reject our rules OR I could go home and try to forget about Mac all together,_(like that would happen)_ at least I'll try.

To tell you the truth I had no idea what an immortal was, all I knew is that it was someone who lived forever, never aged, never changed and could only be with someone from they're own clan. But you can change in a sense if you cut your hair, die your hair, and change your style.


	13. Chapter 13

As I got out of my car I kept hearing someone call my name, it sounded like Duncan but I couldn't see him so I kept walking. As I lined up to buy my ticket Duncan ran up to me and pulled me out of the line.

"Mel listen to me, don't leave. I love you and I don't care that we can't be together, I'll disobey the immortal rules just to be you. When I first saw you I knew that you were the one for me, and I knew that we were gonna be happy" He said as he held my face so I wouldn't turn away from him.

"Mac you know I wanna be with you, but we can no longer be together. And as much as I wanna stay I can't… and I think it would be best for both of us if we just move on and forget about each other." I told him as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Just as MacLeod was about to whip away a tear, I pulled away and went back in line and got my ticket and walked to the terminal crying. I knew that MacLeod wouldn't just let me walk away from him like that if he really loved me, but he did, he didn't evan come after me.

When I boarded the plain I saw Mac running toward the terminal where my plain was, he was screaming something that I didn't hear because I was already at the door of the plane.

Suddenly I changed my mind and ran off the plain, claming I forgot something so they would let me off. When the plane took off I saw Duncan turning around and starting to walk the other way almost crying.

"Going somewhere?" I asked him as I stood behind him with my bag on the ground beside me. "I changed my mi…." I tried to say but Duncan grabbed me and kissed me before I could finish me sentence.

"I knew you would come back!" He said "And I know you still love me Mel, and you know that nothing can ever change the way we feel about each other, not evan different clans" He said as he was about to kiss me again.

I pulled away and said "No Duncan, I didn't change my mind like that, we still can't be together, but I don't know how to fight and I'm too young to die, can you be my teacher? Please?" I asked as I looked him in the eyes trying not to cry because I lied about not wanting to be with him.

"AS long as you promise not to get mad and give up, like you did when Richie tried to teach you how to drive a motorcycle!" He said smiling at me. "So in other words, yes I'll be your teacher…but the first step is getting a sword that suits you" He said as he picked up my bag and started to walk towards the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled running up behind him trying not to run into anyone. "Thanks Duncan.. I really appreciate this." I told him as I caught up to him. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

As he was driving back to his house in my car because he didn't drive to the airport in his own car he got a ride from a man named Joe Dawson, he's a watcher. Mac kept looking at me as if he wanted me to say I still loved him although he knew I did.

We kept driving and neither one of us said a word. I just looked out the window as flash backs of the times Mac and I had together ran through my head and made me feel really bad for not believing him about Brad Katana one bit, that was until after he killed me.

Out of nowhere Mac slowed down, and came to a complete stop on the highway, I wondered why so I turned my head away and looked out the front window. A traffic jam at ten o'clock at night on the highway.

"Dam it, now what are we going to do, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm gonna get really grumpy if we don't get off this highway soon and get some food!" I said as I sat up looking up at the board to see what the next stop was.

"Calm down Mel, we'll get off at the stop just up here, I heard there was a really good restaurant just a few blocks from the highway, we'll go there and get something to eat then we'll go home the back way." Duncan said as he pulled off the highway and drove down a street called Melanies court.

I didn't know how he knew that there was a restaurant on a street with my name but I thought it was sweet. As we drove up a down a crowded parking lot looking for a place to park people were going in and out of the restaurant called Mel's Bell. Hey what do you know another thing with my name.

As we got out of the car and walked toward the doors people that were dressed up and I mean really dressed up. The men were wearing tuxes and the lady's were wearing beautiful dresses and had their hair all done up in really nice ways. When we got inside people were still looking at us.

"MacLeod why did you bring us here?" I asked nervously as a waiter guided us to our seats.

"Come on Mel you know why, you said you were hungry and I thought it would be nice to come here and eat!" He said as the waiter pulled out my seat for me and Mac sat directly across from me.

"But MacLeod this is a really fancy restaurant and the people here are dressed up nicely and we're not and I hate it when people look at me." I said trying to cover my face so people didn't look at me.


	15. Chapter 15

"Correction, I at least have on dress pants and a dress shirt, you're the one wearing track pant and a tank top with your sweater tied around your waist. And my hair is up like always and yours is in a messy bun" He said looking at me.

"ERRRR this is all your fault, but at least my hair is up to and it looks good, anyway so why do you care what I look like…you brought me here" I said upset. And of course, because of that we both went silent and just looked at our menus to see what we wanted.

"Are you ready to order?" A voice asked. "Or do you need more time to look over the menus?" He said as I looked up to see who was talking to us.

"Alex?" I asked as he looked at Mac to see if he was gonna answer the question. "Oh my God, I haven't seen you forever since we were what eight?" I said as I stood up to give him a hug.

"Mel how are you?" He asked as he hugged me back. "You look amazing, I've missed you so much. So how's live?" He asked again when I sat down.

"I'm good and I can see that you're doing really well. Thank you, you look good to, and I can see that you're married, congrats." I told him as Mac was getting ready to order and I looked at the ring on his finger.

"Yeah and is this you're husband?" He asked shaking Mac's hand. " I have to kids, a boy and a girl. The girl's name is Melanie after you and the boys name is Shawn after his grandfather." He continued. "Do you have any children?"

"No we don't have kids because we're not married or dating, we're just friends." I said feeling a little uncomfortable. "But that's sweet that you named your daughter after me and your sun after your dad."

"Oh well that's nice that your friend took you out for dinner, speaking of which I better get back to work and take your orders before I forget." Alex said when Mac started to tell him his order.

"I'll have the breaded shrimp, with the lemon chicken please" Mac said. "And a bottle of the restaurants finest whine."

"And I'll have the herb roasted chicken and roasted potatoes please." I told Alex as he wrought down our orders.

"Okay and I'll be back with your orders soon." Alex said as he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Mac, why can't immortals have children? I mean I really wanna get married to someone and have kids, I wanna have a boy named Cole and a girl named Taylor. I want my normal life back MacLeod!" I said as I stood up and walked towards door running into Alex on my way out. "Alex I'm sorry but I have to go get MacLeod to pay you for the wasted food!" I ran out the door crying getting soaked as I started walking down the street to the bus stop.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mel wait!" MacLeod yelled chasing me to the bus stop. "You can get married and have children, you and your husband will have to adopt one if you want one that bad. Trust me Mel, it's not as bad as you think."

"It's a curse, the only reason you say it's not as bad as I think is because you have been an immortal for 400 years and every girl you meet you end up having sex with the first night and then you never see them again!" I yelled running away from him and getting on the bus that was letting a passenger off.

"Nooo Mel, come back!" He yelled as the bus drove away. " You'll get lost, you don't know where you're going."

I sat on the bus watching the distance between Mac and I get larger, in no time the distance was too big for me to evan see Duncan at all. I pulled the cord to stop the bus and got off at a street called Doom Street. I had no clue where I was, but I knew I was lost and in big trouble.

Out of nowhere I felt this pain in my head but it wasn't like a headache, it was more like a feeling that someone was around, like another immortal. I remembered Duncan telling me about something like this, whenever another immortal is around you get a warning, something in your head tells you that one is around, it's sort of an alert system.

I looked around the area where I was standing, and sure enough there was an immortal standing behind me ready to take my quickening (that's when they cut off your head and your knowledge and power goes into the person that killed you).

I stepped back and pulled out my sword. I never used one before today but I was doing pretty good, at least that's what I thought before the girl I was fighting threw my sword and tripped me. She was about to get my quickening when we both heard a voice.

"Amanda don't, you kill her and I will have to kill you!" Mac said as Amanda lifted up the swords. "DO IT AND YOU DIE TOO!" Mac continued stopping her from cutting off my head.

"MacLeod! How are you baby, I've missed you so much." She said as she kissed him passionately right in front of my face.

"Back off Amanda, MacLeod is mine." I said as I pulled her off him. "Don't even think about getting together with him because we're getting married!" I told her rudely as I took the ring out of my pocket and put it on.


	17. Chapter 17

"MacLeod, you know the rules, two immortals from different clans can't be together. So why are you going to marry her?" Amanda asked hugging him tightly.

"That's right Amanda, two immortals from different clans can't be together, that's one of the reasons we're not together." He said pushing her off of him. "And I asked her before she was immortal and I would break the immortal rules just to be with Melanie."

"Fine, goodbye MacLeod. Oh and Melanie, it's not over between us yet, so watch your back, or should I say watch your head."

"Thank you for saving me again Duncan." I said putting the ring in my pocket. " I really appreciate it. I really do." I wanted to kiss him so bad that I totally forgot about the rules and kissed him.

"Mel, we can't." MacLeod said pushing me away from him. "As much as I want to we can't. If the rules are broken both of us will be beheaded." He said getting into the car. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever Mac!" I said as I opened the car door got in and slammed it close. "You know, I don't believe you MacLeod! You kiss me and yeah I pull away but I don't say we can't and you know that you've tried to kiss me more than once, and the one time I wanna kiss you, you tell me we can't!" I said really rudely

"I'm sorry Mel, it's just, it's just I thought about it a while and I realized that I love you too much to lose you and I wanna live the rest of my life with you by my side as a friend and a lover." He said as he started the car and put his seat belt on.

"So basically what your saying is, you wanna live the rest of your life with me in _Forbidden Love_!" I asked quietly putting on my seat belt. "I love you Mac but I can not live my life in _forbidden love_…as soon as we get to your house I'm packing everything and moving in with Melody!" I said as I thought about her..I forgot that I told her every one of my secrets but I couldn't tell her this one, the one about me being an immortal.

We got back to MacLeod's house around eleven o'clock at night and I was so tired I forgot about packing and went right up to bed. I changed into my pj's got into bed and curled up under the covers.

MacLeod took off his shirt and pants so that he was in his boxers and ready for bed. He turned off the lights and went under the covers. We said nothing to each other except for goodnight.

A few minutes later nothing was heard but silences and sniffling from me. I was crying. I felt so bad for what I did and to tell you the truth. When I told Mac I wanted my normal life back, I meant it. Most people that become immortal love it and don't ever wanna live they're old life again.


	18. Chapter 18

"MacLeod, you know the rules, two immortals from different clans can't be together. So why are you going to marry her?" Amanda asked hugging him tightly.

"That's right Amanda, two immortals from different clans can't be together, that's one of the reasons we're not together." He said pushing her off of him. "And I asked her before she was immortal and I would break the immortal rules just to be with Melanie."

"Fine, goodbye MacLeod. Oh and Melanie, it's not over between us yet, so watch your back, or should I say watch your head."

"Thank you for saving me again Duncan." I said putting the ring in my pocket. " I really appreciate it. I really do." I wanted to kiss him so bad that I totally forgot about the rules and kissed him.

"Mel, we can't." MacLeod said pushing me away from him. "As much as I want to we can't. If the rules are broken both of us will be beheaded." He said getting into the car. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever Mac!" I said as I opened the car door got in and slammed it close. "You know, I don't believe you MacLeod! You kiss me and yeah I pull away but I don't say we can't and you know that you've tried to kiss me more than once, and the one time I wanna kiss you, you tell me we can't!" I said really rudely

"I'm sorry Mel, it's just, it's just I thought about it a while and I realized that I love you too much to lose you and I wanna live the rest of my life with you by my side as a friend and a lover." He said as he started the car and put his seat belt on.

"So basically what your saying is, you wanna live the rest of your life with me in _Forbidden Love_!" I asked quietly putting on my seat belt. "I love you Mac but I can not live my life in _forbidden love_…as soon as we get to your house I'm packing everything and moving in with Melody!" I said as I thought about her..I forgot that I told her every one of my secrets but I couldn't tell her this one, the one about me being an immortal.

We got back to MacLeod's house around eleven o'clock at night and I was so tired I forgot about packing and went right up to bed. I changed into my pj's got into bed and curled up under the covers.

MacLeod took off his shirt and pants so that he was in his boxers and ready for bed. He turned off the lights and went under the covers. We said nothing to each other except for goodnight.

A few minutes later nothing was heard but silences and sniffling from me. I was crying. I felt so bad for what I did and to tell you the truth. When I told Mac I wanted my normal life back, I meant it. Most people that become immortal love it and don't ever wanna live they're old life again.


	19. Chapter 19

I moved away just a little until I kicked off my pants and forced them to the bottom of the bed by kicking them. MacLeod noticed this right away and kicked off his boxers. Of course you know what happened after that, but it was a lot better then our first time. But you don't have to worry I'm not going into detail.

I have no clue what time we fell asleep at but the next morning when we woke up, we were still in love and of course lied in bed making out for about half an hour. When we stopped I called Melody and told her I wasn't going to move in but there was something I had to tell her. I invited her to meet Duncan and I at 238 Mills street north at twelve-thirty pm.

Mac and I got dressed and went to 238 Mills street. When we got there, there was an almost finished house about ten feet away from the driveway and of course and little walkway too. I looked at the house, it was so big, and it was going to be really beautiful when it was done.

"Is this what you do in your spare time Mac?" I asked staring at it. "It's so big, your going to make this on your own? Or is Richie helping you?".

"Yes and yes. This is one of the things I do when I have spare time and all Richie does is hand me stuff. The other thing I do in my spare time is practice my sword fighting or teach people like Richie and you." Mac answered as we walked to the back of the house into its HUGE backyard.

Mac pulled out his sword and held it towards me. I pulled out mine and nearly dropped it on my foot. I got control of it and held it up towards him. He started to hit my sword back and forth, and then with my reaction we actually started to fight.

We fought for about twenty minutes with out me loosing control of what I was doing until Duncan did some fancy turn and stopped right at my neck. He scared the hell out of me because if he didn't stop he would have killed me.

"What were you doing? Are you crazy? If you didn't stop I'd be lying here dead!" I yelled at him breathing hard because of how scared he got me as he did the turn thing.

"Look Mel, you saw what I did, I want you to try that and then we'll move on from there and I'll teach you more but we have to do the first thing over and over until it's perfect." He told me getting back into ready position.

"What if I can't stop and I kill you? I would never be able to live with myself." I said as I got into _my_ ready position. Mac and I both had our own deferent stands. "I mean it Mac, I don't wanna kill you".


	20. Chapter 20

'Well think of it this way, at least you'll be smarter" He said joking. "Wait I better kiss you now just in case" He grabbed me and kissed me.

As we stood there kissing, I dropped my sword on the ground and wrapped my arms around him. The only thing I could think of was him and I being together forever and ever.

Mac stopped kissing me and pulled away for a breath and got into his ready stand with his sword in his hand. I walked over to him and took his sword from him and threw it on the ground beside mine and kissed him again.

"Mac, if you haven't realized yet. There is a almost finished house right behind you and you'd rather make out with me out here?" I asked as he and I laid on the grass in the backyard.

"Oh, I noticed. But we're suppose to be waiting for Melody remember" He asked kissing me again. All of a sudden we both felt the presents of an another immortal somewhere close. "Mel, stay behind me okay." He said picking up his sword and started to walk around to the front of the house.

When we got there Melody was standing there holding a sword and ready for battle with another immortal.

"Melanie?" She asked as she noticed my sword. "Your an immortal? Oh this is gonna be fun killing you." She said getting into a ready stand.

"Melody, She's not ready to fight yet. If you really want a battle fight me instead." Mac said standing in front of me.

"Mac. I'm ready for this. And if I die, you will always have this to remember me by." I said handing him a chain with my locket with the words 'Forever' written on it. "If you really love me, you will let me do it."

MacLeod moved aside and let me get into position. Melody and I started to fight. As she hit my sword back and forth in the same way every time I kept control and remember what Mac tried to teach me.

"You can't beat me Melanie. Your not ready remember." She said as she cut my arm. "See what I mean?"

"Melody, why are you doing this? We're friends." I said "Well, at least we were."

Melody attacked me again and this time I was the one to cut her. She caught my sword in my newest attack, and laughed. I stood there thinking I was gonna die for a moment, then I spun around and decapitated her.


	21. Chapter 21

I fell to the ground almost crying. MacLeod ran over to me and helped me up. As soon as I got my balance back Melody's headless body started to glow and her quickening flowed into my body.

I fell to my knees in pain, screaming. It was way to much power for my first time that I passed out.

My eyes started to open and the first thing I saw was MacLeod. I sat up and kissed him passionately letting him know that I still loved him and I was so happy to be alive.

"Oh Mac. I can't believe Melody was an immortal. Did you know about it? How long do you think she was an immortal for? And can you believe……" .

"Mel. I didn't know, and right now I don't care. All I care about is that you are alive and you had your first quickening and you fought well today." He said into my ear. "Do you care about the rules of immortality or not?"

I pulled away from him. "What do you mean? We can't do anything about them Mac and you know that." I told him lying down on the grass. " But, no matter what we will always be together, weather we break the rules or not."

"I know, and I will always love you" He said putting my locket in my hand and closing it. "Forever" He whispered.

"Forever, and until we are reborn" I said before taking Mac in my arms and kissing him.

Well, now that that is done. I really have nothing more to tell you except that Duncan and I are now married and living in the highlands of Scotland, and we had the one immortal rule that two immortal's from different clans cannot be together removed.

Because of us, many immortals around the world are married or together in one way or another. And hopefully they will live and be happy.

But no matter what we do there is no way we can stop the fighting. I have gotten into many more fights with other immortals, but now I have over two hundred confirmed immortal kills and MacLeod has over one thousand confirmed immortal kills.

MacLeod and I still train together and have our up's and down's but we will always love each other, in good times and bad times.

So we were both right when we said forever. But I was more right when I said forever and until we are reborn. But neither Mac or I have been reborn yet, and we most likely won't be reborn because we are immortals.

_**The End**_


End file.
